Hot night with the girls
by AliceandRosalieCullen
Summary: when Bella, Alice, and Rose are left at home for the evening, they don't think it will be very fun. They are in for a big surprise. One shot lemmon, something I had to get off my chest.


Edward and the rest of the guys were gone hunting, so it was basically just us girls for the time being. Esme had gone out for a while to site see new buildings in the area for designing ideas. That left Rose, Alice, and me all sitting in front of the television, watching the Proposal, one of Alice's favorite movies.

Rose did a mock yawn. "Alice, as much as I love this whole get together, this is sort of boring. Can we do something more interesting?"

I was with Rose on this one, I had already seen this movie so many times that I could quote it. "Yeah, how about it?" I smiled.

Alice turned to us and smiled mischievously. "How about truth or dare?"

Rose and I returned the smile and nodded. "Sure." We both said in unison.

"I'll go first." Alice said and looked at me. "Bella, truth or dare?"

I was a daredevil, don't get me wrong, but I wanted to start off easy. "Truth." I said.

Alice smiled. "Have you ever felt attracted to a girl? Sexually, I mean."

I gulped and blushed, since I hadn't been changed yet, I could still do that and they would noticed. Both of them laughed at my embarrassment. It was a while before I answered. "Yes."

Alice laughed harder. "Who?"

` I frowned. "Hey, no fair, I already answered your question." I turned to Rose. "Rose, truth or dare."

"Truth."

I wasn't at all creative, so I just repeated Alice's question. 'Have you ever been sexually attracted to a girl?"

She smirked at my lack of originality. "Yes." She turned to Alice.

"Before you ask." Alice said and looked at me. "Yes, I have been attracted to a girl, too." I supposed she did that so none of us would ask again.

"Truth or dare, Alice?" Rose continued.

Alice smiled. "Dare me, sucker." She teased.

Rose laughed. "Hmm . . ." She thought about it for a moment. "I dare you to give Bella a kiss."

I blushed while Alice shrugged and crawled over to me. "Pucker up, Bella." She sniggered. Our lips then connected and held there for a moment. Then she pulled back. "Truth or dare?" She asked me.

"Dare." I shrugged.

Alice smirked. "I dare you to strip naked."

I gasped quietly, but began to strip all the same. I watched Rose and Alice look at me as I exposed my breasts and my pussy. They both giggled. "Loving the birthday suit, Bella." Rosalie joked.

I ignored her and continued the game. "Rose, truth or dare?"

"Dare."

"I dare you to make out with Alice." I said and smiled triumphantly.

Rose and Alice looked at each other for a second, then they we twined together, kissing kinda passionately. I wondered whether it was more than just a dare to them, something more.

When they parted, Rose said, "Alice, truth or dare?"

Alice smiled. "Dare."

"I dare you to suck on Bella's boobies." She sniggered.

Alice smiled. "Sure."

What I was not prepared for was how amazing it felt to have my boobs sucked. I was a pretty innocent girl, never gone farther than making out, so I had never felt anything like it before. I couldn't help but let out an involuntary moan.

When Alice pulled away, she stared from me to Rose and then back again. No one spoke for a minute, just staring. Then before I knew it, both girls groaned and put their lips to my nipples.

"Oh!" I said in surprise. I hadn't realized this game would take such a turn.

When they pulled back, Alice groaned, "Bella, please let us fuck you." She pleaded as she massaged my boobs.

Her plea was too much for me to handle. I just nodded.

Alice and Rosalie smiled and then Rose started making out with me fiercely while Alice attacked my pussy. She rubbed her tongue all over my clit.

"Oh, Alice!" I moaned while Rosalie bit my nipple very gently.

Alice let go for a second as she and Rose stripped down. Alice began playing with herself while Rose looked at me expectantly.

"Do you want to fuck me, Bella?" she asked seductively.

I nodded. A low moan escaped my lips as I bent down to suck on Rose's very wet pussy just like Alice had done to me. Rose moaned in pleasure and Alice echoed. I stuck a finger up inside of her and felt her juicy insides. When I pulled away, I reached up slowly and licked my wet finger.

I pulled away from Rose to take a breather when Alice jumped on me and forced my legs into a straddle.

"Are you ready to feel intense pleasure?" she whispered.

"Yeah." I moaned.

Alice stuck a small finger inside me and I squirmed. "Who ever said you could fidget?" Alice hissed and held me still. She then proceeded to add another finger inside me.

"Yeah." I groaned. "Oh, Alice, yes."

"Have you been a naughty girl, Bella? Because naughty girls need to be punished." Alice said.

"Yes. Punish me, Alice." I said at the same time Rose smacked Alice's ass. I watched as Rosalie leaned down to lick Alice's pussy.

"Yeah, Rose, just like that." She said as she stuck yet another finger in me.

"Alice!" I moaned fiercely as my back arched in ecstasy. "You teach me a lesson, make me pay." I growled at Alice.

That was all Alice needed to hear to stick her whole hand inside me. Her hand was relatively small so it barely fit in my soaking pussy. "Do you like that Bella?" she hissed.

"Yeah! Oh yes!" I replied.

"How much do you like it, Bella?"

"A lot!"

"Who's my whore?" she asked, the last word came out as a moan because Rose was sucking on Alice's clit fiercely.

"I'm your whore, Alice. I'm your fucking whore. Fuck me harder!"

Alice shoved her hand inside me as hard and far as she could and I screamed out. "You're my dirty whore, aren't you."

I nodded vigorously. "Dirty fucking whore! Harder, Alice, fuck me faster!"

She went in out and picked up her speed. She was pumping so faster I could barely see her hand.

"Yes, yes, YES! FUCK YES, ALICE! FUCK ME!" I screamed at the top of my lungs. I watched as Rose shoved a dildo up inside Alice who moaned loudly.

"Yeah." She screeched. "Oh, yes, Rose."

"I'm gonna cum!" I screamed out. "Fuck me, Alice, make me cum all over you." After a few final hard pumps, I scream and cum sprayed everywhere. It went all over the wood floor and all up Alice's arm. There was so much that you could fill a cup half way.

"Yes!" Alice screamed as she, too, came from Rose's dildo. Now twice the amount of cum was on the floor. I grabbed the dildo and began sucking on Alice's juices as she sucked on mine from her hand.

"Alice, you taste so fucking good, so fucking good." I said as I shoved the dildo down my throat and swallowed Alice's cum.

"Bella, you taste like heaven." We both looked over to see Rose licking the floor, eating both of our cum. It was so fucking hot that I began to play with myself as I watched her.

When everything was clean we all sat there and caught our breath while we stared at each other, remembering the pleasure we had just felt.

Rose smiled up at us after a moment. "Wanna do that again?" she asked.

Alice and I exchanged glances before we both attacked Rose's pussy. We wouldn't be finished with this for a long time.


End file.
